Toilet paper is commonly used for personal hygiene in homes and businesses wherever a toilet is available. However, in the event the paper is used up and additional supplies of it are not readily available close at hand, a user may experience a slight panic attack. Known toilet paper dispensers for remedying this problem entail supporting two or more rolls of the paper either vertically or side-by-side with the rolls rotatable about an axis that is an essential component of the dispenser supporting them. Unfortunately, wells, in the form of hemicylindrically-shaped wall cavities, which are long enough to accommodate two rolls so supported do not exist in most houses.